


A Warden's Story.

by EpikYeoja



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpikYeoja/pseuds/EpikYeoja
Summary: The story of my canon warden, Elissa Cousland and her journey through the blight.Writing to get better at writing, while getting closure for the game. Please let me know what I can improve on and your thoughts about the story, characters or my writing. Thank you for your time :) <3
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 3





	1. What's a Warden?

_The cold winter sky darkened earlier in the day. She was out with Fergus, horse riding as usual. Their Sundays were held for this tradition they created in their earlier years. They had raced each other to the edge of the brook and sat down for a picnic her nan packed for them. They spent their time arguing about who won and ended up racing back home as usual._ _Fergus was about to get married and Elissa was worried. Now that they were ageing, they had responsibilities…Everything was changing and Elissa did not care for it._ _Fergus promised her he'd always be her big brother, be there for her…but she knew his family will come first._

_She knew he'd be the heir to their family, and she'd be married off to some family, no matter how hard she fought against it. She wasn't against marriage. She was against becoming her mother._ _Her mother had songs written about how amazing a warrior she was, and look where her marriage got her. Wife to the Teryn. All herself erased only to belong to someone else._

_"You've been unnaturally quiet little sister." Fergus interrupted her thoughts._

_She looked up to see him cutting off the skin of an apple._

_"I'll miss you, big brother," she replied softly._

_"I'm not going anywhere." He grinned widely. "I'm staying here, Oriana is going to move here."_

_"It won't be the same."_

_"Give her a chance!"_

_"I have nothing against her. I just know it's going to change everything."_

_"We'll always have our Sundays to get back to this."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I don't want to make a promise I cannot keep, so I will try my best to keep my word to you pup."_

_She rolled her eyes at fathers nickname he used._

_"Here, I got this for you." He smiled and pulled out a…._

Gus nudged me awake and I groaned as I sat up.

"Morning gus-gus." I scratched the mabari affectionately.

He decided when it was enough and went out on his way. I washed up and dressed in my finery knowing father had asked me to meet him in the hall this morning. Fergus was heading out tonight, was father following him already? Was there anyone of importance he required me to see?

I entered the hall and saw my father laughing with Arl Eamon.

"Ah, there you are pup." Father smiled at me warmly before turning back to the Arl and introducing me. "You remember my daughter?"

"Of course. She's grown up to become a…warrior just like her mother. How curious?" He eyed me carefully before placing a smile on his face. "I should bring Thomas in the next time, I remember him wanting to see you."

"To what end?" I asked bluntly.

They burst into a short laugh.

"To what end! Ah such glib, just like her mother." Arl Howe laughed again.

"You see what I have to contend with? There's no telling my darling daughter anything anymore." Father sighed with a smile and turned back to me. "Anyhow pup, I wanted to ask you to tell Fergus that I have been delayed due to Howe's men. He'll take a token force ahead, and I'll march with Howe and his men tomorrow morning."

"Father why can't I join you?" I asked horrified at the sudden news.

"Your mother would kill me if I took you too dear." He frowned slightly. "And you are to be in charge here! You know what they say about the mice when the cat is away."

I saw the tiredness in his eyes and relented.

"Alright, father, whatever you say." I bowed slightly.

"That's what I like to hear." He grinned widely and beckoned to the soldier on his side. "There is another issue. We have a grey warden visiting, could you see to him while I am away?"

"A Grey warden!" Howe froze and stared at the door in shock. "I apologize Teryn Cousland, I…would have hoped to have known there would be a Grey Warden at present."

"His arrival was unannounced." Father shrugged. "Is that a problem?"

"I apologize, there just needs to be certain…procedures with such an esteemed guest." Howe frowned.

"With the blight at our front door, those procedures are out." Father laughed softly and turned to me. "You remember what Brother Aldous taught you about the Grey Wardens?"

"A great order who destroyed the blight." I nodded fervently.

"I'm afraid not forever." The dark man bowed slightly. "My name is Duncan."

"He's here to recruit ser Gilmore. I hope you can see to things while I'm away?" Father asked me.

"If I may be bold ser, I think your daughter would be a great recruit as well." Duncan looked at father.

"As that may be, I do not look forward to putting both my only children in the war." Father stood in front of me protectively.

"That would get me fighting," I grumbled underneath my breath.

"That conversation is over!" Father glared at me before stepping away. "Unless you decide to provoke the right of conscription."

"Your daughter would be an incredible recruit, but do not worry. I will not do so." Duncan bowed his head. "I will not take advantage of your hospitality, Teryn Cousland."

Father visibly relaxed and turned to me.

"Go tell Fergus that he'll be sent with our men ahead of us." He ordered.

"As you say, Father." I agreed quickly wanting to appease his anger.

His eyes softened and nodded while I curtsied and left the hall.

Immediately I was accosted by Ser Gilmore.

"My lady, your mother has requested me to find you." He called. "And escort you to the kitchen."

"Hello to you too, Ser Gilmore." I grinned.

"Sorry, My lady." He bowed. "Your mother asked me to get to you at once…I…"

"It's all right." I pat his shoulder gently. "Has Gus-Gus gotten into the larder again?"

"Yes, my lady." He chuckled. "and your nan is threatening to quit."

"Oh well, I'll go get him. You don't have to follow me." I sighed and started to move when he blocked my path.

"Is…is it true there's a grey warden here?" He asked with a glint.

"Yes, his name is Duncan." I nodded.

"May I ask why he is here?"

"He's here to recruit you."

"Wow. I…if I were him, I would definitely recruit you instead."

I laughed slightly and smiled at the way his cheeks started to blush.

"Even if I wanted to, my father wouldn't allow it." I shrugged. "It'll be weird without you here. You've been here forever."

"I know." He nodded. "But this would be a great honour."

"I know." I sighed. "It's quite sad you'd leave my father so easily.

"It won't be easy, and I would only leave with your father's blessing."

I nodded.

"Let's go get gus-gus." I changed the subject and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"If I were to become a Grey Warden, I may finally be with office to court you, My lady." He said softly behind me. "Your parents would not disagree then."

"So you would go and kill yourself for a chance to court me." I scoffed unhappily.

Gilmore's feelings for me began when we were children. We spent a lot of time together in training and in education. He was my closest friend. I started to have feelings for him too. When the family found that out, they almost sent him away. I managed to plead and beg as I promised to not return his feelings, and so he stayed by my side. However, there was a gap, he was no longer a friend but a steward of the family. He stayed silent about his feelings, but I could see the remnants of it during our interactions.

"I'm sorry my lady, my heart and mind are set." He replied warmly.

"I wish you wouldn't." I turned around and whispered. "You're incredibly intelligent, brave, strong and sweet. You could do so much….more."

"More than protecting against the blight?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I've never heard of someone who goes to join the wardens and then comes back. Have you?"

"I will be the first one then."

I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness and stalked off towards the kitchen.

After killing off the giant rats, Ser Gilmore left. I didn’t even have to appease nan since she was fond of Mabs anyway. After he got a treat, he followed me. I tried to find Fergus but was intercepted by my mother and her esteemed guests.

The conversation was awkward as they were trying to get us married, but Lady Leandra was kind and excused themselves.

"Mother." I stepped closer to her. "Where is Fergus?"

"He should be saying goodbye to Oren and Oriana." She smiled at me. "You have something on your mind?"

"I want to go with them. I could do something! I could…" I started.

"You are. Just you're doing something here." She said firmly with a small smile.

"You were a warrior once." I frowned. "You know how I feel."

"And that is why I know your place is here in this castle. I'll be leaving so that I don't undermine your leadership." She nodded.

"Mother." I sighed.

"I love you, my darling girl." She smiled and cupped my cheek gently.

"I love you too." I bowed into her touch.

"Good, now go to your brother." She removed herself from the way.

Fergus was in his room saying goodbye to his wife and son. As soon as I entered, I saw them lovingly banter and I tried to bring some laughter into the room by acting like it grossed me out.

"Let me know when you're done so I can come back in." I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Ah my darling sister, wait till you find a man." Fergus chuckled.

"Why just one? Maybe three will suffice." I grinned cheekily.

"That would bring shame to the family." Orana disapproved next to him.

"Why are you here so soon? Eager to send me off?" He intervened.

"Father asked me to tell you, that Howe's men are delayed and so you'll leave tonight without them." I shrugged.

Right when I spoke, the door opened and Father and Mother walked in with small smiles on their faces.

"Father, you could have told Fergus yourself!" I frowned.

"And miss the chance of saying goodbye to both my children in the same room?" He laughed with his eyes sparkling.

Fergus tapped my shoulder and pulled me aside as the rest fell into conversation.

"You're going to be in charge here so I've got you something. You need to look like you can handle the castle on your own." He smiled and handed me a big package.

"Brother." I frowned uneasily.

"Open it." He grinned.

I opened it and found a magnificent set of armour. Light but sturdy, full with our crest on the chest.

"It's incredible…how much…" I started.

"Coin isn't an issue when it comes to you sister." He ruffled my hair softly.

"Thank you." I teared up and hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too my dear sister." He sighed and tightened his hold on me. "There's a small detail on the right wrist."

I moved to look when he stopped me and pulled me back into the conversation with the rest. I stepped next to father and whispered.

"About the grey warden…" I started.

"I was wondering when this would come up." He sighed and turned to me. "Has he recruited you yet?"

"No father, I…just wanted to ask you about him." I shook my head.

"We'll talk about it another time, not now. You're needed in the castle." He held my shoulder gently. "Now say goodbye and go off to bed."

"Off to bed so early baby sister?" Fergus laughed.

"Enjoy your long marches in the cold big brother." I pointed out.

"Ah." His face fell. "You're right…I'd rather be in the warm castle."

"We'll pray for you. Our maker has to hear our voices." Mother said sadly.

"A shield would be better." I rolled my eyes.

"You're right." Father chuckled and gave me a stern look but softened immediately after. "Off to bed now."

"Alright, father." I sighed and listened not wanting to give him cause to get angry.


	2. A Cousland's Duty.

My sleep was short as it was interrupted by the barks of Gus-gus. I groaned awake as I saw Gus-gus barking at the door.

"Is it more rats?" I asked grumpily.

  
However seeing the ferocity of Gus-gus I felt it was more, so I decided to arm myself with the newly gifted set. It was light enough to feel comfortable and move without a sound, but I could see how defended I was in its make. I pulled out my swords and opened the door to see my poor guardsman on the ground. Two of Howes men were with his blood on their swords looking at me leery.

"Where is the Teryn?" They questioned me.

"Like I'd tell you." I scoffed and rushed at them with my swords, Gus-gus following my lead immediately.

After they were struck down, mother walked out in her own armour.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

"No mother, you?" I asked.

"No, I was just finished arming myself when I opened the door." She shook her head. "Have you seen your father?"

"No, I was in my room." I frowned.

"We should find him." She shivered slightly.

"And check on Oriana and Oren," I added uncomfortably.

"Right." She sighed.

I heard the sounds of fighting all around me and decided to grab my pack first. Mother and I decided to keep some important family documents and heirlooms within it, just in case. We even head over to the family storeroom and looted it all for Howe not to get his hands on our treasure.

After fighting down men throughout the castle we found ourselves in the great hall, where Ser Gilmore and a bunch of our guards were in battle with Howes men, including mages. Mother and I helped them cut down everyone and bar the gates.

Ser Gilmore explained how Duncan was with Father, and last he saw they were headed towards the kitchens. I asked him to follow us but he denied us.

"I have to be here so Howes men don't come in. Please, my lady, find your father and flee the castle." He looked at me with emotions running deeply.

I put my arms around him and kissed him deeply. The first in years. He held me tight and broke it off first.

"Goodbye, My Lady." He studied my face.

"Thank you, Ser Gilmore." I bowed my head in shame.

"I love you." He whispered before pushing away and heading to the door.

I looked at my mother horrified to see what her reaction would be but only saw sorrow in her eyes. She turned away quickly and I lead her out the door towards Father.

After cutting down more men, we finally found father lying in the storage with blood dripping down his waist.

"Father." I cried and knelt in front of him.

"You made it." He looked at us with tears in his eyes.

"Why is Howe doing this?" I cried angrily.

"I don't know." He winced and sighed frustratedly. "Duncan helped me here, but…I won't make it out."

"We'll find a way, Bryce." Mother knelt next to him.

"I'm afraid that the Teryn is correct." Duncan's voice appeared behind us.

I stood up and put my swords away.

"Thank you for saving my father." I bowed gratefully.

"I'm sorry that will not be correct. Howe has covered the castle with his men, and it will only be some time till they find this route." Duncan looked down at father.

"Please just save them, they need to find Fergus and let him know." Father pleaded.

"I will, but in light of the Blight, I came to this castle in need of help…dire help." Duncan nodded.

"I…understand." Father glanced at me and turned back to Duncan. "I will allow it."

"Father…surely not! I need to find Fergus so we can take revenge on Howe! He came for Ser Gilmore anyway!" I cried indignantly.

"To be honest, I came for you Lady Cousland." Duncan looked at me sadly.

"Darling, we Couslands always do our duty." Father looked at me filled with warmth.

I looked at him and bowed.

"For you father." I pledged.

"Let's leave before Howe finds us," Duncan spoke after a moment of silence.

"Yes, you should go now." Mother sat herself down.

"Mother…" I started.

"Go, do your duty. I will stay and fight until I cannot. They won't take us down without a fight." She smiled at father.

"Are you sure Eleanor?" Father looked at her with love.

She smiled brightly and Father smiled back.

"Goodbye my darling daughter, make us proud." She said as she looked towards me.

"I love you both so much." I cried and followed Duncan through the small alley and out the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat on the bedroll that Duncan gave me and stared at the bowl of stew he handed over.

"You should eat, although there are little darkspawn here we need to be at our best strength just in case." He said softly after a moment of deliberation.

"They're dead." I looked up at his face that was lit by the small fire he built.

He stared back in silence.

"My…whole..family is dead." I started to shake. "And…I have to tell Fergus this?"

"I'm sorry." He sat down on his bedroll and sighed deeply. "If the blight isn't defeated, we may all die."

I looked back at the stew and ate it greedily.

"I can't let that happen before Howe dies by my blades," I swore angrily.

He didn't reply and laid down. 

"I can take first watch Duncan," I told him after I was done.

He agreed silently and fell asleep. I didn’t try to wake him up, avoiding sleeping…in turn avoiding any nightmares of what had just occurred.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please give me your thoughts so I can better my writing and the story as well!


	3. The Witch's Forest.

We arrived in Ostagar, and I was surprised by the sheer number of people. There were not only soldiers but mages, tranquils, ash warriors, mabaris, elves, templars…it was distracting. 

The king welcomed us, which I used to my advantage as I told him about what Howe had done. He apologized that he could not do anything until after the battle but assured me he would make sure Howe would be dealt with. I accepted it for the moment and asked about my brother. Apparently, he and his men were in the Korcari Wilds and I would not be able to meet him until after the battle. I took that as a gift, although I missed him dearly, I did not want to tell him the fates of Oriana and Oren, or our parents anytime soon. 

Duncan then asked me to find another Grey Warden named Alistair as he and Gus-Gus took off to the Grey Warden Camp. 

I scurried my way through the busy crowds towards where Alistair should have been and found him arguing with a mage. 

He was in his gray warden armour, easy to spot. He was a tall, sturdy man, with blonde hair that was tousled. His short stubble surrounding his lips that were taunting the mage, with a delightfully low voice. 

"And here I thought we were getting along! I was going to name one of my children after you." Alistair grinned cheekily. "The grumpy one." 

I stifled a laugh which immediately shocked me, to think I was still able to laugh after all that I just witnessed. The mage huffed and stalked off when I moved towards Alistair. 

"You know what they say, times like this are when people come together." He grinned half laughing as we saw the fast movement of the mage. 

"You’re…a strange man." I managed to say as I watched him look at me with curiosity. 

"Well…you're not the first to tell me that." He nodded. "And who are you? Not another mage, right?" 

"Would that spoil your day?" I grinned. "You're Alistair, right?" 

"Yesss." He frowned as he drawled and then gasped. "You're the new recruit Duncan found!" 

"Elissa Cousland." I nodded. 

"Oh…wow. I wonder why there aren't more women in the Gray Wardens." 

"You...want more women do you?" 

"Not like that. Please stop looking at me like I'm a leacher." 

"Right." 

"If you have any questions, ask…if not we should go find Duncan." 

"Can I ask about the Joining?" 

He smiled and shook his head. 

"I'm sorry, that…that is something I can't answer." He replied. 

"Oh, come on, you can tell me something." I asked gently.

"It's dangerous…" He sighed. "Please, that's all I can say." 

"Alright, thank you." I nodded and asked other questions for which he completely answered. 

Through Alistair I learnt more about the blight, the Grey Wardens, and even a little about him. He seemed pleasant, and I could relate to his joining the grey wardens. Both of us were saved by Duncan essentially. 

We walked back to the camp and met the two other recruits. Ser Jory was a knight from Highever, and he immediately used formal language when he found out I was Father's daughter. He was not aware of what happened, and I was not in a rush to tell anyone either. He too was surprised for a woman to be recruited into the Wardens, which was annoying at first. I forgave him when I learnt he was recently married, and his wife was with child. Though it did give me cause to wonder why he would be happy to be recruited and in fact chose to volunteer, when it was quite sure that it was going to be dangerous. 

The second recruit was a disgusting cutpurse. The cutpurse part was fine, people needed to do what they needed to do in order to survive. However, the disgusting part was when we found him trying to hit on a female soldier. He spoke of how he was about to die for his crimes when Duncan used the right of conscription on him. This gave me a kinder impression of Duncan. 

When we found Duncan, Gus-gus was sleeping near his feet and I was happy for him. He seemed well fed, and safe. Duncan gave us two tasks in order for us to go through with the joining. One was gathering three vials of darkspawn blood and the second was finding some old treaties. 

"I'm sure after all these times, you would have darkspawn blood?" I frowned confused. 

Duncan laughed and smiled at me kindly. "Sure, but this is also part of the joining." 

"And how are we to find the treaties?" I asked. 

"Alistair will help with that." Duncan nodded to Alistair. 

I felt a bit more at ease if a Grey Warden would be with us as we travel around the dreaded Korcari Wilds. Fergus had scared me a long time back with stories of monsters and witches that were within the wilds. 

"Fergus is in the wilds, is he not?" I asked Duncan suddenly. 

"The wilds is huge, I'm sorry but you will not be able to find him. The joining is your priority for now." Duncan's smile faded. 

"I understand." I sighed and turned to Alistair. "Lead on." 

"Actually, you're in charge." Alistair smiled. 

I eyed him for a short moment but shrugged and acquiesced. 

As soon as we entered the wilds, a bunch of wolves attacked us. I felt horrible to kill them, but they gave us no choice. The wilds were a spooky place, and I was on edge. As we moved forward, we met a soldier dragging his body by his hands. I knelt down and offered to take him back to the camp, but he just asked to be bandaged. 

While Alistair bandaged him, he spoke about how his group was attacked by darkspawn suddenly, and that they were not able to fight back due to the surprise. 

After the man limped back, Ser Jory started to question the whole joining. 

"It's alright, we won't be surprised." Alistair spoke to him calmly. "Gray Wardens can sense Darkspawn, so I know where they are." 

"That's not much better." Ser Jory frowned. 

"Hey at least we won't be surprised." Daveth shrugged. 

"This is part of the joining. We need to prove our skills in the wilds so we can join the Grey Wardens." I tried to comfort Ser Jory. 

"You're right." He nodded. "After you, My Lady." 

There were groups of darkspawn that we fought, one after the other. The four of us quickly learning to work as a team. Daveth and I supported Alistair and Ser Jory, as they went head on against the darkspawn. The darkspawn emissaries were the worst with their magic, but with the four of us combined they too fell down. 

Thankfully, Alistair and I had a bunch of bandages and health poultices to keep up with the injuries we faced. We finally gathered enough darkspawn vials, and head towards the location where Alistair believed the treaties were to be found. 

The chest was in the middle of some ruins, so the boys stayed in the back keeping an eye out while I waded through the overgrowth to the broken chest. It was empty. 

"Well well well. What do we have here?" A deep feminine voice appeared from the stairs. 

We looked up to see a half clothed beautiful woman saunter her way down the stairs. 

"Why are you rummaging through things in my forest?" She asked. 

"How is this your forest? These ruins were of Gray Wardens." I looked at her carefully. 

"Invoke a name that means nothing." She scoffed. "Why do you search for things that are here no longer?" 

The boys behind me cowered in fear. Whispers of witch of the wilds, and magic came out of them. 

"Here no longer?" Alistair asked angrily. "So, you did steal them…you thieving thief." 

"Oh, How eloquent." She laughed haughtily before turning to me. "You there, you're a woman…women do not cower like them. Who are you?" 

"Elissa Cousland." I bowed my head. 

"Ah a proper greeting, even here in the wilds." She smiled pleased. "You may call me Morrigan." 

"Do you know who took the treaties?" 

"My mother." 

"Your mother!" Alistair squawked earning an exasperated stare from Morrigan. 

"Would you take us to her?" I asked her. 

"You…I like you. That's a smart request." She nodded at me. 

"Be careful, first it's I like you then it's turning you into a toad." Alistair whispered next to me. 

I shook my head at him with a smile as I looked back at the witch. 

"Follow me if you please." She said and turned around. 

We followed her to a small hut, where a frail old woman stood outside as if she was waiting for us. Morrigan started to introduce us but the woman just waved her off impatiently. The old woman was chatty and seemed like she was harmless. My mother taught me clearly to be aware of women who seemed harmless. 

"Thank you, I'm sure the wardens will be grateful to heed your advice." I bowed my head respectfully. 

"Ah no no, that is not necessary." She smiled back. "Now Morrigan, see them back to the camp safely." 

The walk back to the camp was uneventful. Morrigan had safely routed us to the gates. It seemed suspicious to not encounter darkspawn in the wilds, it was unheard of, at least during a blight. She left without a word and the men went back to chatting about her being a witch of the wilds.

When we reached Duncan, I had asked Alistair to inform him about Morrigan and her mother, but Duncan was tired and slightly scolded Alistair about it before asking him to lead us to the location where we would do the ritual. 

Daveth and Ser Jory were in another quarrel and this time it was about the fact that we may die before we even become Gray wardens. Daveth and I had no choice in the matter, but Ser Jory had a wife and a child back home. I bit my tongue as to the fact that he did choose to be here, sure he did not know much but we were all told about its dangers even as children. 

Duncan arrived after with a cup in his hands. His face was grim, his mouth a firm line. The night came down upon us, and the coldness of the air seemed to grip us tighter. 

The hairs on the back of my neck and my arms were straight, so I crossed my arms in order to feel some warmth. I glanced at Alistair for some comfort, I wished he would break the ice with some humor. He too had a grim look upon his face, he watched Duncan closely as if he were avoiding looking at the three of us.

_Oh Maker, what are we in for?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment on what you think about the story (on my additions of course), or how I write it, or whatever you want to lol!


	4. Blades drawn

Duncan spoke with a calm, but sorrow-filled voice. "We Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree you pay your price now rather than later. "

"What? Are you saying this ritual could kill us?" I looked at him in shock. 

"As could any darkspawn you face in battle." He looked straight at me. "You would not have been chosen however if I did not think you had a chance to survive."

 _Like that's any better?_ I stayed silent as I watched Duncan begin the joining through something like a religious ceremony. He spoke of when the Grey Wardens were founded and why they were needed. 

"We're going to drink the blood of those…those creatures?" Ser Jory choked out, his face green.

"As the first Grey Warden did before us, as we did before you, " Duncan gestured to Alistair "this is the source of our power and victory."

"Those who survive the joining become immune to the taint, we can sense it within the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon," Alistair explained further.

"Those who survive?" I manage to speak without puking.

"Yes. Not all who drink the blood survive the taint. Though those who do, are forever changed. This is the price we pay." Duncan spoke mournfully before asking Alistair to speak the words that are said before the ceremony.

Alistair bowed his head and started "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn, and should you perish know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you."

The gravity of the ceremony filled us, and Ser Jory started to look around anxiously. Duncan had filled the cup with the blood and asked Daveth to step forward and seal his joining. 

He drank the disgusting liquid without hesitation and immediately fell to his knees screaming in pain, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he flopped to the ground without life.

"I'm sorry Daveth." Duncan spoke right after and turned to Ser Jory. "Step forward Jory."

Ser Jory pulled out his sword and backed up from Duncan. "But I have a wife, a child…had I known…" He stuttered scared.

"There is no turning back," Duncan replied firmly.

"No! You ask too much." Ser Jory went into his offensive stance. "There is no glory in this."

Duncan set aside the cup and pulled out his own dagger. I was frozen as the scene played out. Duncan met with Jory's sword with ease and plunged his dagger into his gut.

"I am sorry," Duncan said calmly as he pushed the dagger in and pulled it out from his limp body.

I stared at the bodies on the ground horrified.

"But the joining is not yet complete," Duncan spoke up again looking at me with the cup. "You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good."

My body moved before I could react, and I took the cup and gulped the blood down before I could taste it. It travelled through my blood quickly bringing intense pain to my head. Fire through my veins, as a vision brought me to my knees. _A blighted dragon?_

I opened my eyes and found myself lying on the floor. Alistair and Duncan looking down at me with sad looks upon their faces.

"It is finished," Duncan spoke somberly. "Welcome."

Alistair helped me up as he spoke on his own joining. "Two more deaths." He sighed. "In my joining, only one of us died…but it was horrible. I'm glad at least one of you made it through."

"How do you feel?" Duncan watched me.

"Nothing you could have said would have prepared me for that…" I frowned and turned my head to Ser Jory. "I…can't believe you killed him."

"Jory was warned that there was no turning back, as were you all. When he went for his blade however he gave me no choice." Duncan nodded.

"He…" I scowled angrily.

"Did you have dreams?" Alistair intervened quickly. "I had terrible dreams after my joining."

"That will come when you start to sense the darkspawn. However, that and much more of the changes will be taught to you in the months to come." Duncan added.

"Before I forget, there is one last part to your joining." Alistair brought out a pendant. "We take some of that blood and put it in here, something to remind us of those who didn't make it this far."

"Take some time and after you're ready, meet me at the meeting near the stairs. The king has requested your presence." Duncan told me before they left.

I turned to Alistair, but he said "If the king wants to see you and Duncan, you probably shouldn't keep him waiting. He might get mad and start crying. You'll feel bad and well... It won’t be a pleasant time."

I frowned and felt gus-gus nuzzle against the back of my hand. I knelt down and hugged his neck tightly.

_Duncan…is a terrifying man. He could have talked Ser Jory down…. he should have. I'm to follow him? For the rest of my life?_

Gus-gus growled bringing me back to the real world.

"Alright alright, let's go. We're needed at the King's meeting." I sighed and stood up. The meeting was near, and I felt comforted by Gus-gus' presence beside me.

The king congratulated me, making me feel even more awkward than I already felt. Teyrn Loghain and his men were glaring at Duncan and I, while the King raved about how incredible it will be to ride alongside the Grey Wardens. He commanded Alistair and I to go up the Tower of Ishal in order to light the signal for Loghain’s men to charge after the King and the wardens. Loghain did not approve of giving that task to us but King Cailan was much too excited to listen.

The meeting was dismissed and Duncan, Gus-gus and I head to the Warden’s camp.

Alistair was alone standing at the fire staring into it with no expression on his face. At the sight of Duncan however, he broke into a huge grin. Duncan reiterated King Cailans commands, immediately receiving complaints from Alistair.

“The King requested this of the two of you,” Duncan said firmly.

“Alright.” Alistair frowned. “If the king asked me to wear a dress and dance around for him, I will do it.”

“I’d rather like to see that.” I grinned at him.

“For you, I might even add some more steps.” He chuckled.

Duncan groaned in front of us and we turned back to face him like scolded little school children.

“This is an important task; I trust the two of you will not fail.” He looked at us carefully.

“After we light the beacon do we join the fight?” I asked.

“Stay where you are, and we’ll reconvene after.” He shook his head.

Duncan armed himself and Alistair stood hesitantly next to me.

“Are you going to say goodbye?” I looked up at his face.

“I should.” He nodded and went towards Duncan for a private chat.

I checked my armour as I waited and found the small symbol on my right wrist. Fergus had gotten a lighthouse to be embroidered on leather and then patched onto it.

 _A lighthouse! How thoughtful of him._ I touched it gently and sighed.

“Are you ready?” Alistair’s voice appeared in front of me.

His eyes were trained on the floor, but I heard the strangled choke from him. I acted like I didn’t and smiled at him.

“Don’t think so.” I shrugged casually. “Lead on.”

“Duncan said you knew where the tower was.” He looked to my face suddenly.

“Oh right, Duncan showed me when we first arrived.” I nodded. “Alright, follow me.”

We made it past the ballistas, to the Tower of Ishal and were met with two men crying for help. Apparently, the darkspawn had found their way into the camp near the tower. Thankfully one of them was a mage, so we had support, the other was a rogue like me. We helped nearby soldiers with their fight against the darkspawn, as we moved towards the tower.

When we entered the tower, we found it infested with darkspawn too.

"How did they get in?" Alistair frowned next to me as he looked down at the carcasses lying around.

"How about we ask them?" I tried to lighten the mood.

"Right, and maybe we can ask them to leave?" He replied lightly before turning serious again. "Anyway, we should get to the top and light the beacon as fast as we can. We need Loghains men to charge so the King and Duncan can have a chance."

"You're right." I nodded and we moved on.

Floor after floor, it seemed like there was more darkspawn than the last. I looted the place after the deaths, just in case we would need anything. As we neared the fourth floor, however, we heard loud thumping sounds.

"What is that?" I asked out loud confused and unable to think of an answer.

The three men behind me couldn't give me an answer either. So we cleared the darkspawn and head up to the last floor. As soon as we entered the floor, an enormous ogre was chewing down something I didn't dare take a closer look at. I was in awe of its monstrosity. It turned around at the sound of our steps and dropped its food before growling at us.

We immediately put ourselves into battle, trying to chip the ogre down.

There was no strategy, just pure fear inside me.

I needed to live, I needed to kill Howe, and I needed to get to Fergus to tell him he's the new Teyrn Cousland.


	5. A Sister's Offer.

I opened my eyes and found myself in an unknown place. I tried to reach for my sword when I found myself only in my smallclothes. I sat up and saw Morrigan near the fire.  
"Ah, you awake." She said and stood up.  
"Morrigan?" I frowned confused.  
"What do you remember last?" She asked.  
"An ogre…on the Tower of Ishal, and then we lighted the beacon…but…" I stuttered as I tried to remember.  
"My mother saved you and the grey warden outside."  
"How?"  
"If I were to tell you, she turned into a dragon and plucked you up, would you believe me?"  
"Probably not."

I looked around for my clothes and she just brought them out of a chest and placed them on the bed for me.  
"Thank you for healing me Morrigan." I thanked her as I dressed up.  
"Oh…that is not necessary." She shifted uncomfortably.  
"May I ask you some questions?"  
"Sure, I may answer if I can."  
"Why did your mother save us?"  
"I questioned that too. I would have saved the king…"  
"For coin?"  
"For something."

I nodded understanding her.  
"Is Alistair okay?" I asked.  
"He's moping about and was worried for you…but he's fine and outside." She replied with scorn on her face.  
"Of course, those were his friends." I sighed.  
"Mother wants to speak to you...if you have any more questions…ask." She looked at me with a look that said her patience was worn.  
"Of course, thank you again Morrigan." I bowed my head slightly and head out.

The sun blinded me, and I moved my hand to shade myself from it. There were two figures that were in front of me. One well-armed, so that was probably Alistair. He was looking out onto the water.  
"There she is. I told you she would be fine." Morrigan’s mother chided Alistair.  
"You." He turned around and faced me.

I had gotten used to the light, so I put my hand down and saw his haggard face.  
"You're alive." He walked towards me.  
"Yes…thank you for worrying about me." I nodded hesitantly. "I…we should thank Morrigan’s mother for that."  
"Do not speak as if I am not here." She scowled at me.  
"Sorry…I don't know your name…what do we call you?" I straightened my back suddenly and turned to her.  
"People call me Flemeth…you can too." She shrugged.  
"Flemeth?" I looked at her horrified. "That name…means you're a powerful maleficar of the old."  
"No, it just means I'm old." She guffawed. "Either way, what are you two going to do about the blight now?"  
"There is nothing we can do," I grumbled.  
"We can go to Arl Eamon in Redcliffe, I'm sure he will do something once he finds out what happened," Alistair said firmly. "Once he hears us, he has to."  
"What if he doesn't believe us? Loghain is…a trusted hero to some." I frowned.  
"Is that all that you have at your disposal?" Flemeth asked.  
"The treaties!" Alistair turned to Flemeth. "You're right. We could go to them and they'll have to help us with the blight."  
"I guess…we can do this. Thank you Flemeth for your help." I agreed.  
"No, I didn't do anything. However, I do offer you one more help." She shook her head and turned to Morrigan who walked out of the hut.  
"Are you staying or am I making stew for two?" She asked us.  
"Morrigan will go with you wardens," Flemeth spoke casually.  
"Two? What a shame." Morrigan looked at us coldly before her mask slipped and shock emanated from her face. "What? Mother…I…"  
"You've always wanted to leave the forest. Here's your chance." Flemeth turned to Morrigan.  
"I…Yes…however, not like this." She frowned.  
"If Morrigan doesn't wish to come…" I started.  
"I'm not saying this because of someone’s wants. You need her, she is incredibly talented and knowledgeable in darkspawn." Flemeth shut me down immediately.  
"I am not sending her off with you lightly, she is my daughter."  
"I understand." I nodded and turned to Morrigan who was studying Flemeth closely.  
"Make sure not to burn the hut down before I come back." Morrigan finally spoke to her.  
"Alright alright." Flemeth waved her off before walking away into the hut.  
"You're not really bringing her along, are you?" Alistair grumbled next to me.  
"We need all the help we can get. If Morrigan wants to come with us, I'll gladly accept that help." I replied easily.  
"I suggest we go to Lothering unless you would rather me stay silent." Morrigan looked at us with disgust on her face.  
"No please speak your mind." I shifted uneasily.

There was an air of distrust and hatred, Morrigan didn't like us, Alistair didn't like her, and I…I was just anxious. The walk to Lothering was quiet and easy. Morrigan was incredibly helpful in walking past darkspawn without the need for any incessant battles. Gus-Gus was beside me keeping me company, which of course I appreciated.

At the highway, there were a group of men waiting for people to pass by. As we met them, the leader started to snicker.  
"Well, well, well." He grinned at us. "You'll need to pay to pass.  
"I don't think we should…they look like they're really powerful…do you see those swords? They're not like the refugees we see usually." One man said scared.  
"You should listen to your smart friend over there." I scowled at the leader.  
"Oh, come on, it's a toll…we're using it to...uh…fix the highway." He continued.

I looked around the highway pointedly and raised an eyebrow.  
"I think not." I looked at him angrily.  
"We're not really…we're stealing from you." The scared man informed us.  
"Shut up." The leader shoved his elbow at the man who yelped.  
"Do you really want to fight Grey Wardens?" I stepped closer to him and spoke coldly.  
"Grey Wardens? The traitors?" He stepped back. "That's not worth 10 silvers…you may pass."  
"You know what…Grey Wardens could really use a donation." I crossed my arms. "All that you've stolen. Now."

The leader brought out a bag and thrust it at me.  
"There, now please leave." He scowled.  
"And you need to run." I tossed the bag in one hand.  
"What?" He yelled shocked.

I looked at him and he just cowered before gathering his men and running away.  
"He deserved that." Morrigan nodded approvingly.

I grinned and offered her the money.  
"Want to split the profits?" I laughed.  
"You're going to need it since you'll be taking care of us." She shook her head with a small smile.

We continued down the stairs when Alistair stopped us.  
"Oh, are you done moping around?" Morrigan sneered at him.  
"Have you never had anyone close to you die?" He scowled at her.  
"What do you want to say, Alistair?" I asked changing the direction of the conversation quickly.  
"Have you decided where we're going?" He asked me.  
"Uh…why are you leaving it to me?"  
"I prefer to follow if you don't mind."  
"Alright, well you did say Arl Eamon was our best chance, so I was thinking we'd head to Redcliffe first, and then see where next to go. The mage tower or the Dwarves would be closer…than the Brecilian forest." I shrugged and turned to Morrigan. "What do you think?"   
"I think we should go straight for Loghain instead of slinking around and waiting for him to strike first." She replied.  
"Oh yeah, let's just storm the castle and they'll let it happen." Alistair scoffed.  
"I was asked for my opinion and I gave it." She scowled.  
"Either way, let's get some supplies and find out some news in Lothering." I sighed at the two.  
"Alright. After you." Alistair agreed.

We head into the small village, on the outskirts, there were makeshift camps filled with refugees. A templar manned the entrance and called out to us.  
"You are there. Lothering is full, if you need a place to stay, I'm afraid there is no more room." He said loudly with his hands resting on the hilt of his sword.  
"Are you to keep us out?" I frowned.  
"No, just warning you. You may resupply but I suggest you move on." He replied.  
"Are you all the village has for protection?"  
"We have a few more men, most are in the chantry with Ser Bryant."

There were loud yells from further in, but the templar remained. I didn't question him but left to look for the noise. There was a large crowd, and in the middle were a merchant and a sister from the chantry arguing.  
"What's going on here?" I called loudly as I moved through the crowd.  
"You look like a dependable sort. 100 silvers for you if you drive this crowd away." The merchant offered me.  
"No. What's wrong?" I scowled at him.  
"This man bought things from the refugees here in order for them to eat, but now he's upselling everything. These people have nothing, and he's trying to make a profit!" The sister exclaimed.  
"That's my job." The merchant cried out frustrated.  
"I'm sure you can sell at a reasonable price and still make a profit," I suggested.  
"And why would I do that?" He glared at me.

I raised an eyebrow as I moved my hands to my swords, and he relented.  
"Alright alright. As long as I'm able to earn something." He waved his hands.  
"That's all we want, a reasonable price." The sister acquiesced.  
The merchant turned to me and glared. "For you, original prices…you don't seem like the needy."  
"Sounds good to me." I shrugged.  
"Thank you." The sister smiled and the crowd dispersed.  
"Are we really going to solve every little squabble while the Blight waits for us?" Morrigan frowned next to me.  
"If it's on the way why not?" I sighed. "These people need all the help they can."  
"They'll die if we don't stop the blight."  
"It didn't take an extra day away from us, we were to supply here anyway."

She stared at me and rolled her eyes before walking forward.  
"For what it's worth I agree with you." Alistair walked towards me and crossed his arms. "We need to help anyone we can."  
"She's not wrong either." I sighed. "If we don't stop the blight, these stops will be meaningless."  
"There has to be a way to do both." He looked down at me.  
"We need more people." I nodded and put a hand to my head.  
"But first, let's go to the chantry and find some news." He agreed.

In the Chantry, we met with a knight that Alistair knew from Redcliffe who shared some news about the Arl. He was ill, and the Arlessa had instructed the knights to go on some impossible quest to get Andraste's ashes. impossible quest to get Andraste's ashes. Morrigan and I stayed back as Alistair caught up with the knight and shared the sad news of his friend’s death that we had encountered with the bandits.

Morrigan and I introduced ourselves to the Templar in charge, Ser Bryant who immediately informed us that Grey Wardens were wanted men because of Loghain spreading lies that we were at fault for the King's death. He thankfully did not believe Loghain but did ask us to do what was necessary and leave as soon as possible. He also offered some health poultices as help.

Alistair rejoined us, and we ended up going to the inn for some food. As we entered Loghains men were there and were happy to see us.  
"Didn't we go around asking for a woman of this description? It looks like we were lied to." The leader spat at our feet. "The Grey Wardens have come to us, how lucky are we? Let's kill 'em'. For the King!"  
"You must be mistaken." A sister stepped in between us.  
"Sister, please move before you get hurt." I snapped at her as I pulled out my swords.  
"You don't need to fight. Leave these people alone." She continued talking to the men.  
"Sister, you’re going to have to move before you get injured." Alistair groaned behind me.  
"They don't look like the type who would be okay without a fight." I scowled.

The men charged and I move to protect the chantry sister, but it seemed like I didn't need to. She pulled out her own set of daggers (I don't know where from) and helped us fight them back. When the leader was about to get killed, he stopped and waved his white flag.  
"Enough." The sister yelled loudly and all of us froze. "Enough bloodshed, now please leave."  
"They killed the King!" One of the men shouted.  
"Loghain was the reason he died!" Alistair yelled back.  
"You'll die if you continue this." I sheathed my swords. "Now run to Loghain."

The men picked up the injured ones and hurried out. The people in the inn watched us with curiosity.  
"Were they right?" The sister cleaned her blades and looked up at us.  
"About what?" I scowled at her confused. "We grey wardens would never betray the king."  
"About being Grey wardens." She said quickly. "I believe you…and would like to offer you help."  
"I'm sorry what?" Alistair laughed awkwardly next to me.  
"Why…would you want to help us? You could do more here as a sister." I stared at her uneasily.  
"The maker told me to." She replied easily.  
"Uh…what?" Alistair eyed her and then moved closer to me.  
"Um…I don't know about that, but we do need all the help we need," I said carefully earning shocked looks from both Morrigan and Alistair.  
"Perhaps the injury on your head has not been healed properly. "Morrigan remarked.  
"Whatever her reasons are, we really do need all the help we need." I insisted before looking back at the sister.

She smiled brightly and put her blades away.  
"We'll have to arm you in armour though…" I looked at her bloodied dress.  
"I have armour, give me a moment." She replied.  
"We're here to eat, so join us after you're ready." I nodded.

The inn went back to whatever they were doing as we filled into a booth and ordered some good old Freldan food. Alistair was next to me silent, while Morrigan was in front of me, silent as well.  
"Is there anything else we need from here?" I asked trying to start a conversation, but Morrigan ignored me as Alistair just shook his head.

Thankfully Leliana was more talkative, the meal was served, and it went without another disturbance.


End file.
